


come prepared

by ddoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Foot Fetish, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Puppy Play, Squirting, Tickling, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: kun likes to play games; johnny is always willing to indulge





	come prepared

**Author's Note:**

> my dms with my friend, @lu_woo, inspired this! i hope you enjoy!

It’s a lazy night in for Johnny and Kun, just the two of them watching Hallmark movies on their couch with a batch of cookies in the oven. Johnny’s almost lulled into a doze by the cozy scent of sugary vanilla and Kun’s own cologne, familiar and warm.  _ Almost _ .

 

Nearly everything looks normal, the abandoned snack bowl on the coffee table to the half-full wine glass perched on the side table closest to Kun. The only thing that really ruins their ordinary picture of domesticity is the gallon-sized water jug next to Johnny.

 

Johnny shifts uncomfortably as the pressure in his lower half suddenly intensifies and tries to not draw attention to himself. If Kun’s curious hum and arched eyebrow say anything, it’s that Johnny has failed. 

 

“Is everything okay, Johnny?” Kun asks casually. Johnny swallows and nods, doing his best to appear nonchalant. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Johnny is not fine. “Just a long day, y’know? I was on my feet all day, so I’m kinda sore.” Kun hums sympathetically. 

 

“Baby.” Kun scoots closer on the couch, gently lifting Johnny’s legs onto his lap. His eyes are wide and concerned. Always a considerate husband, Kun starts to massage Johnny’s feet. Johnny would think he’s incredibly sweet, if not for the knowing glint in the other man’s eyes. “How are you feeling? You have to tell me when something’s wrong, sweetheart.”

 

“You  _ know _ what’s wrong,” Johnny whines, giving up his casual act. He’s got nearly two gallons of water in him and Kun’s deflection only frustrates him more. He kicks out brattily, his pout deepening when Kun digs his fingers into the tender muscles of the balls of Johnny’s feet. The tightness in his stomach surges and he squirms restlessly. He wishes he would’ve taken the bathroom opportunity that Kun had offered an hour earlier. “Don’t do that, it makes it worse.” Kun tilts his head innocently, grip easing. 

 

“I’m sorry, Johnny,” Kun coos. He smiles sweetly and Johnny isn’t reassured at all. “I just want to make you feel better. How about I try to be more gentle?” And before Johnny can even take a breath, Kun’s fingers are fluttering over the sensitive arches of his feet and in between his toes. 

 

“No!” Johnny gasps, immediately trying to writhe away from Kun. Kun must’ve put his legs over his lap earlier because he had predicted Johnny’s reaction; his hands tighten around Johnny’s ankles so he can’t move very much. “K-Kun! Stop, stop!”

 

“That’s not your word, is it, baby?” Kun teases gently, a contrast to how he’s nearly abusing Johnny’s feet, ceaselessly tickling the hypersensitive spots. “Say it and I’ll stop, sweetheart. I promise.” Johnny’s nearly crying now, hysterical sobs and laughter slipping from his lips. He’s given up trying to escape, and now he’s as pliant as he can be while being tickled, arching into Kun’s touch. 

 

“I just, I really gotta-” Johnny’s voice breaks, the poor thing overwhelmed and gasping for air. “Please, please no more! Kun!” Kun, as expected, does not stop his ministrations and Johnny whines loudly. A bright blush colors his cheeks as humiliation floods through him. He squeezes his eyes shut. “If-If you don’t stop, I’ll pee!” 

 

Immediately, Kun’s hands disappear and Johnny shudders in relief, his chest heaving as he tries to draw in deep breaths. The pressure hasn’t let up, but it’s easier to control now that he isn’t being tickled. “Thank you,” Johnny whimpers, curling up on his side and drawing his knees to his chest, squeezing his thighs together. He can’t make a mess on the couch, he can’t. “Nuh-no more, please.”

 

Kun coos again, threading his fingers through Johnny’s hair and gently petting his hair, soothing the man. He murmurs soft, comforting sounds under his breath. 

 

“No more tickling,” Kun promises. Johnny nods, sniffling quietly. “I was just playing, baby. Do you wanna go now? I’ll even help you, honey.” Even though the thought of Kun helping him piss makes hot embarrassment curl in his stomach, Johnny nods gratefully. He’s been holding for nearly three hours and every pang that shoots through him brings him closer to having an accident. He moves to stand from the couch, but Kun keeps him down with a firm hand. He shakes his head when Johnny looks at him questioningly. 

 

“Go ahead and get comfy down here, Johnny.” Kun gently pushes at his shoulders until Johnny slides off the couch and onto their hardwood floor. Johnny settles on his knees obediently, nervous excitement running through him. Kun stands. “I’ll be right back with the special sheets after I turn the oven off, baby. Take your clothes off, okay? We wouldn’t want an even bigger mess.” Johnny makes an indignant sound as it finally clicks in his head. 

 

“You mean...I’ll go here?” Johnny stares, stunned, as Kun nods. His earlier brattiness rears its head again. “I’m not a dog! At least let me use the fucking bathroom, you’ve been making me hold for  _ hours _ !” Kun gazes down at him, expression vaguely neutral. Without even blinking, he slides his foot closer to Johnny’s kneeling form. 

 

“Kiss it.” Kun’s tone is even despite the way Johnny is gawking at him. He arches a brow as Johnny stays still. “Johnny, I’m being nice right now. You don’t like me when I’m mean, honey. Remember?” And yes. Johnny does remember, vividly recalling the way he couldn’t wear shorts for a week (in  _ August _ of all months) and how he couldn’t sit comfortably for even longer. With that in mind, he drops his eyes obediently and leans down. He makes sure his back arches prettily and his thick ass pushes out, wanting to give Kun something nice to look at. 

 

“Good boy,” Kun purrs as Johnny’s lips press against the hollow of his ankle. Johnny still doesn’t look up but smiles against Kun’s warm skin, the praise blanketing him in warmth. “Now lick, baby. Just like I taught you.” Johnny’s tongue lolls out to lap at Kun’s ankles, trailing small kitten licks and wet kisses down to his toes, which get the same attention. Kun hums, pleased.

 

“You did so good, Johnny,” Kun croons. Johnny huffs happily, not wanting to open his big mouth and say something bratty again. Kun’s hand sinks into his hair to pet him. “You’re not a dog, baby, that sounds too crude. Maybe...Yes, that’s it. You’re my puppy, aren’t you? My messy, little puppy.” And even though that’s not much better than being called a  _ dog _ , Johnny nods. When Kun puts it like that, it sounds kind of cute, like Johnny’s a pretty pet. Kun laughs quietly and ruffles his hair. 

 

“I’m going to get those sheets before you have a bigger accident, baby. Be good for me.” It’s only when Kun is down the hall that Johnny realizes he’d leaked a bit. Remembering what Kun had said earlier, he strips out of his clothes until he’s bare. He feels dampness cool on his crotch and down his inner thigh, but it’s not enough to be a puddle. He’d been so focused on following Kun’s directions that he hadn’t even noticed. Mentally, he shrugs it off. As long as he didn’t make a big mess, it’s okay. Soon enough, Kun is back, with two large absorbent padding sheets. 

 

“I don’t need that much,” Johnny mutters, blushing again. Kun just shushes him gently. 

 

“Just to be safe, baby,” Kun reassures him. “I know you had a lot of water earlier, you listened to me so well. My good puppy, huh?” That makes Johnny perk up a little and he nods, easily shifting so Kun can shift the padding underneath him. Kun pats his back approvingly, sliding his hand down to squeeze the full swell of Johnny’s ass. He dips a little lower, prodding at Johnny’s swollen hole. 

 

“Still loose from this morning, baby?” Johnny hums, setting on his forearms and pressing back onto Kun’s fingers as an answer. “Good, baby. Turn onto your back now, I wanna see your pretty face.”

 

Johnny obediently rolls over and spreads his legs, hooking his arms behind his knees to hold himself open wider. He’s pleased to see that Kun has already stripped too, the man’s thick cock already leaking precum onto his thigh. Kun settles between his legs and rubs a hand over the bulge of Johnny’s lower stomach. It puts direct pressure on his bladder and makes him want to curl up again, but Johnny is a good boy. He shudders through the sensation and presses into Kun’s hand, not even blinking when he spurts a small stream of piss onto his abs. The liquid pools in his navel and leaks down his sides.

 

“See, baby?” Kun lines his cock up with Johnny’s hole after testing the muscle’s give with a few fingers. Johnny’s tight enough for it to sting a bit, just how he likes, but still loose enough from that morning’s lazy sex. It’s easy for Kun to slip his cock in, rubbing against Johnny’s insides in a way that makes the older man’s eyes roll back. “I know you have a hard time controlling yourself, that’s why we need the sheets.”

 

“Thu-Thank you,” Johnny slurs, going limp as Kun’s balls rest heavily against his ass. He takes Kun so easily, like he’s made to be fucked, to be held down and played with so intimately. Kun thrusts slowly, but hard, abrupt movements that force more piss out of Johnny’s swollen cock. “Fuh-feels good, Kun. So, so good,” he moans breathily. 

 

“Mhm, doesn’t it?” Kun grunts, gripping Johnny’s calves to pull his legs over his shoulders. Johnny groans at the change in angle, spasming shortly when Kun’s cock presses directly on his bladder from the inside, not sure if he wants to come or piss more. He pees a bit more onto his stomach but tries his best to hold again. He knows Kun wants him to wait. “All that pressure and finally getting relief. My little pissbaby waited so long, didn’t he? My good puppy held for his master, such a good boy.” Kun’s words, along with his continuous rhythm of slow, intense fucking, stir heat in Johnny’s stomach and he whimpers. 

 

“Can-Can I, please? ‘M a good boy, I promise,” Johnny pleads, beginning to shake. His thighs tremble atop Kun’s shoulders and his abs keep clenching and unclenching as he becomes overwhelmed again, all coherent thought fading from his mind. Johnny is consumed with the pure desire for  _ release _ , whether that be from finally being able to wet himself like a messy little puppy or from what he’s sure will be the most intense orgasm of his life. “Please, Kun? Puh-Please, please.” 

 

Kun hitches his legs up even higher on his shoulder and kneels so Johnny’s lower half isn’t even on the sheets anymore. Beads of sweat trail down his neck to his chest as he holds Johnny up. The man’s cock, slick from piss and precum, bobs against his stomach, directly above his face. 

 

“Go ahead, puppy,” Kun croons, fucking into Johnny harder, faster. Johnny whines at the intensified sensation, at how Kun looks wild like this, sweaty hair a mess and tendons straining in his neck as he pushes Johnny closer to the edge. “Open your pretty fuckhole nice and wide, baby. Don’t waste a drop, okay?” 

 

Johnny finally lets go at Kun’s, his master’s, words. It’s like his body had been waiting for the man’s permission, the pressure and heat flooding through him all at once. He’s too overwhelmed to shout, his jaw dropping in a silent sob as his entire body tenses. After a few moments, when piss is spurting out of his cock in huge, wet loads and onto his own face, Johnny finds his voice again. 

 

He wails and screams, voice rising in pitch as Kun’s hips speed up. Kun’s harsh pace makes Johnny’s cock bounce between his legs, piss leaking out and spraying all over. Most of it streams straight into Johnny’s mouth and makes him sputter and gasp for air as he simultaneously tries to gulp it all down and breathe at the same time. Kun growls deep in his chest and fucks Johnny even harder, intent on making him cum. 

 

“Kuh-Kuh-Kun!” Johnny can’t even string a sentence together, eyes crossed and drool leaking down his chin. He’s a mess, covered in his own piss and sweat. “‘M gonna! Guh-gonna-!”

 

Before Johnny can finish his thought, his body locks up again. He nearly writhes out of Kun’s grip, but the other man is strong enough to keep him still. Creamy, white slick spurts out of Johnny’s cock, slowly at first, and then all at once. It’s like Johnny is gushing, making even a bigger mess than when he’d pissed just moments earlier. The liquid is mostly clear and not quite piss or cum, but Johnny is reacting as if he’s having the most intense experience of his life. 

 

“‘M squirtin’!” Johnny wails, squirming even harder, his cock spitting up more of the creamy squirt. It even lands in his mouth, on his cheeks and chin too. Kun watches, amazed, as Johnny seems to squirt again and again, his abs flexing and eyes rolling wildly as he convulses. “Squirtin’ so much, Kun! Feels too guh-good!” 

 

“Good boy, good puppy,” Kun growls again. “Gonna come, baby, right inside your slutty little hole.” He fucks abruptly into Johnny’s ass, just a few more thrusts, before finally stilling. He lets his head fall back as he groans loudly, filling Johnny’s hole with his cum. Johnny whimpers at the feeling of wet heat flooding his insides, more squirt weakly spurting onto his stomach. 

 

Kun shudders as Johnny unintentionally squeezes around his spent cock and slips out, hushing the other man’s quiet noise of complaint. Johnny sprawls out, limbs too heavy to support himself. Kun settles next to him, laying on his side so he can easily reach over and pet Johnny’s thigh.

 

“You’re really messy now, huh, honey?” Kun laughs, trailing his fingers through the wet mess that’s spread all over Johnny’s torso. He entertains the thought of wrapping a hand around Johnny’s cock, even though it’s soft and red against the man’s thigh, just to see if he’ll cry more. He dismisses it after seeing Johnny whimper at his gentle touch; he likes playing with his puppy, but even he’s not that cruel. 

 

“You too,” Johnny pouts. Slight trembles rack his frame, the aftermath of so much stimulation all at once. “Yuh-You’re messy too!” Kun grins and tweaks one of Johnny’s nipples to hear him whine. 

 

“And whose fault is that, pretty pissbaby?” Kun teases. Johnny pouts again and Kun leans in to kiss it away, chasing the taste of cum and piss that lingers on Johnny’s lips. Johnny makes a small sound and curls around Kun.

 

“Bath now? Please?” Johnny asks sweetly, gaze still slightly unfocused as he peers pleadingly at Kun. His nose wrinkles in distaste. “Really sticky, Kun…” Kun sighs fondly and nods, sitting up. He’ll probably have to carry his big puppy to the bathroom because Johnny has a tendency to become a ragdoll as soon as they’re finished. 

 

“You want bubbles too, baby?” At Johnny’s excited nod, Kun smiles. He tugs Johnny’s arm around his shoulder and stands, easily finding his center of balance. 

 

Johnny babbles and laughs the whole way up to their room and Kun can’t help but smile back, eager to pamper his sweet husband. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ twit](https://twitter.com/mmoontaeil_)


End file.
